BOY, I LOVE U
by sitapumpkinelf
Summary: Lee sungmin namja nerd yang menyukai seorang namja dingin bernama Cho kyuhyun yang notabennya sudah memiliki yeojachingu, tapi ada seorang namja yang memberi perhatian lebih kepada lee sungmin, siapakah yang sungmin pilih? /KYUMIN/Slight HAEMIN YAOI #ganti summary
1. Chapter 1

BOY, I LOVE U

Cast : cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, dan kawan-kawannya

Gender : YAOI always

a.k.a sitapumpkinelf

FF Asli bikinan sendiri

HAPPY READING ^^

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi ini aku menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa tidak ada yang special, monoton? Ya bias dibilang seperti itu.

"oppa~ saranghae" ucap yeoja bernama Victoria_yeojachinguku_ yang kini bergelayut di lenganku.

"hm.. nado chagi" jawabku seadanya. "oppa~ sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku ke mall ne?" Tanya vic.

"apapun untukmu chagi" jawab ku. Wajar saja dia yeojachingu ku .

Teeeeeet… (bel berbunyi)

Seongsaenim sekarang telah memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi murid-murid" sapa seongsaenim.

"pagi seongsaenim~" ucap murid-murid kompak. "OK, pada hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" tunjuk seongsaenim pada seorang namja yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Annyeonghasseyo yeorobeun~ Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida.. bangapseumnida chingudeul" ucap murid baru itu. Murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu berbisik-bisik sambil memandang sungmin aneh.

'dasar namja nerd'

'makhluk dari planet mana sih dia?'

Begitulah kebanyakan yang dibicarakan murid-murid itu. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah penampilannya dengan sepatu hitam mengkilap, celana yang diikat sampai pusar, seragam yang dikancingkan hingga hampir menutupi seluruh lehernya dengan dasi yang diikat kencang, kacamata tebal yang menutupi mata indahnya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut yang disisir rapid dan 'SANGAT' licin itu mungkin lalatpun bias tergelincir jika menapakinya.

'nerd' satu kata yang menggambarkan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari beberpa atau mungkin banyak teman barunya itu kelihatan risih, "baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk Lee Sungmin" ucap seongsaenim.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk sungminpun langsung melesat menuju bangku kosong yang ada disamping seorang namja tampan yang berambut ikal coklat.

'sungguh tampan'

Itulah yang ada dipikiran sungmin saat mata kyuhyun bertemu dengan manic hitam miliknya.

Tapi kyuhyun memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu, sontak sungmin dengan cepat mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang namja yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun pun hanya 'stay cool'

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun. "terserahmu" hanya itu yang kyuhyun ucapkan.

'tamapan sih iya, tapi sikapnya sungguh menyebalkan' gerutu sungmin dalam hati. Dengan segera ia duduk dibangku sampingnya kyuhyun Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"err.. Lee Sungmin?" ucap sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada kyuhyun.

"mwo?" Tanya kyuhyun. "namaku Lee Sungmin, kau?" ucap sungmin lagi.

"oh, kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun tanpa menanggapi uluran tangan sungmin. Sungmin hanya bias menarik kembali tangannya dan ber'oh' ria dan membenahi kacamata tebal miliknya.

Selama jam pelajaran tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"sungmin-ssi, perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook kau bias memanggilku wookie" ucap seorang namja mungil yang bernama wookie sambil tersenyum kepada sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat tawaran dari namja mungil dihadapannya langsung tersenyum dan berkata "ne, senang berkenalan denganmu wookie" dan ryeowook menjawab "senang berkenalan denganmu juga sungmin-ah"

"hey, aku 17 tahun" ucap sungmin. "jinjayo? Berarti aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung'?" Tanya ryeowook. "ne, tentu saja wookie" ucap sungmin mantap.

"oh iya, wookie apa kau tau tentang namja yang duduk disampingku?" Tanya sunmni kepada ryeowook. "maksudmu cho kyuhyun?" ujar ryeowook. "n..ne" ucap sungmin sedikit ragu.

"dia itu orangnya dingin hyung, tapi dia itu pintar, tampan, dan sangat kaya. Dia juga punya yeojachingu bernama Victoria, memang kenapa hyung?" Tanya ryeowook.

"a..ani, hanya penasaran saja" jawab sungmin seadanya.

'cho kyuhyun baru saja mengenalmu tapi kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, tapi aku cukup kecewa ternyata dia normal. Tidak sepertiku… huuuh~ bodoh lee sungmin kau piker kyuhyun sepertimu? kau menyedihkan Lee Sungmin' umpat sungmin dalam hati.

TBC

Assalamualaikum…. Perkenalkan aku reader sejati ^_^

Namaku Sita Nurul Nikmah, kalian bisa panggil aku sita aja

Disini Aku hanya mau meramaikan FF kyumin yang special YAOI, coz aku lihat FF kyumin yang YAOI mulai langka #plakk

Oh iya makasih buat

Karna bantuan hyun aku bisa publish nih FF pasaran #Tapi pure imajinasi sendiri

Aku rada ragu publish karya ku karna gak Confident aja…

Ok, jgn Lupa REVIEW coz aku butuh saran-saran yang membangun.

Sekian

Sign


	2. Chapter 2

BOY, I LOVE U

Cast : cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, dan kawan-kawannya

Gender : YAOI always

" "a.k.a sitapumpkinelf

FF Asli bikinan sendiri

HAPPY READING ^^

CHAPTER 2

Hari berikutnya, sungmin yang memang dasarnya tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika kini tengah kebingungan saat mengerjakannya.

"huuh.. kenapa sulit sekali sih, angka-angka ini membuatku pusing" gerutu sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir pinknya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bermain game kini mulai terusik dengan gumaman sungmin.

"hey bocah nerd, bisa diam tidak?" ucap kyuhyun pedas. "ne? ah mian" jawab sungmin. "dasar bocah nerd" umpat kyuhyun. "mwo? Siapa lagi yang nerd? Dan lagi aku bukan bocah, aku sudah 17 tahun asal kau tahu saja? Sanggah sungmin sedikit kesal. "oh ya? Jadi aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung' begitu? Cih… dan asal kau tahu kau itu 'SANGAT' nerd!" ucap kyuhyun menjadi-jadi.

"ya! Aku bukannya nerd tapi 'RAPI'" ucap sungmin penuh penekanan. "rapi? Buaahahha~ rapi darimana? Kau itu over rapid an sangat memungkinkan kau itu dipanggil NERD" sanggah kyuhyun lagi.

"kyuhyun-ssi, sungmin-ssi.. jika kalian tidak minat dengan pelajaran saya kalian bisa keluar dari kelas saya, SEKARANG!" ucap seongsaenim penuh dengan kemarahan di raut wajahnya.

Dan kyuminpun keluar dari kelas dengan perasaan kesal.

"hey, sungmin hyung apa yang terjadi di kelas tadi?" Tanya ryeowook kepada sungmin yang sekarang berada di kantin. "mwo?" Tanya sungmin kepada ryeowook. "tadi kejadian kau dan kyuhyun di kelas?" jelas ryeowook. Dia sedikit kurang paham karena memang jarak antara bangku ryeowook dan sungmin cukup jauh. "aishh.. aku tidak amau membahasnya lagi" ucap sungmin kesal.

'wah mereka serasi sekali'

'aishh.. aku patah hati'

'aku iri dengan Victoria-ssi'

Suara-suara siswa itu terdengar sangat berisik di telinga sungmin. Ia pun menengok-nengok mencari sumber decakan-decakan kagum itu.

"Hyung lihatlah, itu kyuhyum dengan Victoria" ucap ryeowook kepada sungmin.

'DEG'

Mata sungmin kini terarah menuju pemandangan dimana kyuhyun dan Victoria sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, dan dapat dia lihat sekarang kyuhyun membalas tatapan mata sungmin meski hanya dalam hitungan detik dan kyuhyun kembali melihat lurus kearah depan.

'aishh… kenapa terasa sesak dibagian dada sebelah kiriku? Apa aku punya ashma? Atau mungkin penyakit jantung? Omona~' monolog sungmin dalam hati.

Dapat dilihat kinipasangan kyuhyun dan Victoria duduk dipojokan kantin sedang berlovey dovey dengan Victoria yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun kini sedang mengelus-elus kepala Victoria sambil sesekali memainkan rambut panjang Victoria.

Sungmin yang melihat pemandangan itu tanpa sengaja meremas-remas kaleng soda yang tak bersalah dan sekarang lihatlah kini kaleng tersebut sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan cairan-cairan pun tumpah keluar dan sungmin tak peduli kija tangannya akan lengket terkena cairan itu. Kalian tanya darimana sungmin mendapatkan kekuatan untuk meremukkan kaleng tersebut? Jawabannya adalah dari kekuatan CINTA. Hahaha~

Sungmin kini tengah menapaki jalan menuju kerumahnya karena jarak antara ruah sungmin dan sekolahan cukuo dekat jadi ua pilih jalan kaki saja. Saat sungmin tengah santai-santai berjalan, sebuah mobil sport merah melintas dengan cepat dan membuat air yang berada di kubangan pinggir jalan itu menciprat terkena suluruh tubuh sungmin.

"aishh… bajuku" ratap sungmin. Ia yakin bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah kyuhyun. Tapi meskipun sungmin tahu dia tidak akan pernah membenci kyuhyun, padahal sikap kyuhyun ke sungmin bisa di katakan buruk.

Pagi harinya, sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa melangkah menuju lapangan, yang jelas dia hanya ingin kesana sekarang.

"hey donghae oper bolanya!" ucap namja blonde yang diketahuhi bernama hyukjae a.k.a eunhyuk. "kyuhyun! Terima bolanya" ucap namja bernama donghae.

'DEG'

'kyuhyun? Kenapa harus dia lagi?' monolog sungmin dalam hati. Dia hanya melongo dipinggir lapangan sebelum 'DUK'

'DUK'

'BRAK'

Sungmin merasakan benturan keras dikepalanyadan setelah itu hanya hitam..

Ketiga namja itu kini mengahamipri sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir lapangan.

"hey, bangun" ucap namja bergummy smile.

"pabbo, dia itu pingsan" ucap namja yang berwajah mirip ikan #plakk

"kalian berdua bodoh, kenapa tidak dibawa langsung ke UKS?" Ucap kyuhyun pedas.

"kau kan yang melempar bola kearahnya,jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab cho!" ucap eunhyuk tak kalah pedas.

"cih.. merepotkan saja" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil sekaligus berisi milik sungmin. Dia tak mau di katakana tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan tubuh sungmin tergeletak begitu saja.

'HUP' dengan sekali angkat kyuhyun sudah dapat membawa sungmin dalam gendongannya dan membawa tubuh sungmin menuju ke UKS.

Sepanjang koridor banyak siswa yang bingung kenapa seorang cho kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya itu kini tengah menggendong seorang namja nerd, sungguh pemandangan yang kontras.

"BRAKK"

Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan keras, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun pelakunya.

Dengan pelan kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh sungmin di ranjang UKS. Dan ia bias melihat betapa merahnya dahi mulus sungmin, dengan telaten kyuhyun mengobati luka di dahi sungmin.

Setelah itu ia duduk di tepi ranjang UKS dan mengamati wajah sungmin. Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan kacamata tebal milik sungmin yang bertengger di hidungnya.

'Manis' pikir kyuhyun dalam hati.

'aishh~ apa yang kau lakukan cho kyuhyun? kau itu masih normal dan yang paling penting kau itu sudah punya yeojachingu yang cantik, sedang kan dia hanya namja nerd' maki kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri kyuhyun keluar meninggalkan sungmin sendirian di UKS.

Selang beberapa waktu sungmin terbangun.

"isshh.. dimana aku? Bukannya tadi aku di.." sungmin mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi

"ah.. bola basket" ucap sungmin ingat. Dia baru ingat bahwa ia baru saja mengalami sebuah 'kecelakaan' kecil tadi.

"lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas" ucap sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"eh, kacamataku? Kacamataku dimana? " ia mencari kacamatanya berada.

"ah .. itu dia" Setelah ia mencari-cari akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda yang ia cari-cari sejak tadi.

Lalu sungmin keluar menuju ke kelasnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin kembali hanya bersyukur lega.

Sudah sebulan lebih sungmin bersekolah di sekolahan barunya.

Dia hanya punya satu teman baik yaitu kim ryeowook, dan dia punya satu musuh eerr~ meski sungmin tidak pernah menganggap kyuhyun musuh tapi kyuhyun selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

Saat ini sungmin sedang mengangkat beberapa buku tebal menuju ke perpustakaan.

Disisi lain 3 namja tampan itu tengah berbincang-bincang di sepanjang koridor, sebut saja mereka kyuhyun, eunhyuk, donghae.

"hey kyu bukankah itu namja yang kau benci?" celethuk eunhyuk.

"bukan benci hyung, tapi tidak suka" sanggah kyuhyun.

"terserah kau saja" ucap eunhyuk malas.

Namun tiba-tiba..

'BRUK'

'BRAKK'

TBC

Mian saya belum bias membalas review kalian satu persatu karean waktu yg saya tersita(?) sama kegiatan saya yg lumayan padat #plakk dan mian karna gak bsa nambah cast seperti yg kalian inginkan

Tapi Gomawooo~ dah mau review ch sebelumnya..

Makasih atas saran-sarannya, dan sekali lagi terima kasih reader-reader… ^_^

Ma'af atas typo(s) yg merajalela

Sign


	3. Chapter 3

BOY, I LOVE U

Cast : cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, dan kawan-kawannya

Gender : YAOI always

FF Asli bikinan sendiri

HAPPY READING ^^

CHAPTER 3

Ketiga namja itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Mereka melihat seorang namja nerd yang sedang terduduk di lantai dengan buku-buku tebal yang berserakan diatas tubuhnya.

"Appo~ siapa sih yang membuang kulit pisang ini sembarangan?" gerutu sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengusap-usap pantat sexy miliknya.

Ketiga namja itu atau dua diantaranya berlari dan menghampiri sungmin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya donghae penuh perhatian.

"N..ne.. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab sungmin gugup. Jujur saja berhadapan dengan namja tampan seperti dihadapannya membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Kemudian donghae membantu donghae berdiri dan eunhyuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Kau tanya kyuhyun? Dia kini sedang memandang tiga orang itu dengan malas.

"Biar aku membantu membawanya" ucap donghae yang melihat sungmin mengambil alih buku-buku tadi ditangan eunhyuk.

"Ah.. tidak usah terima kasih_"

"Donghae, namaku Lee Donghae" potong donghae sebelum sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya donghae kepada sungmin. Jangan bilang donghae tidak tahu nama namja dihadapannya. Hey siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja ter'nerd' disekolahan mereka.

Ia hanya ingin berkenalan dengan sungmin secara resmi, itu saja..

"Sungmin, namaku Lee Sungmin" ucap sungmin tersenyum manis seraya membenahkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk." Ucap namja blonde itu.

"Ne, panggil saja sungmin hyuk-ah" ujar sungmin tulus. Ia senang karena 2 namja itu mau berkenalan dengannya, tapi ia sedikit kecewa karena pasalnya kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak mau bicara kepadanya.

"Apa kau yakin tak butuh bantuan sungmin-ah?" Tanya donghae memastikan.

"Hey hyung! apa kau tidak lihat dia itu namja jangan perlakukan dia seperti yeoja. Cih.. menjijikkan" ucap kyuhyun teramat pedas.

"Kyu jaga bicaramu_"

"Sudahlah hae-ah, kyuhyun benar aku ini seorang namja aku bisa membawanya sendiri" ucap sungmin menengahi. Ia tidak ingin dua orang dihadapannya itu bertengkar karenanya.

Setelah itu kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Baiklah kalau begitu sungmin-ah kita pergi dulu." Ujar donghae kepada sungmin.

Baru dua langkah donghae beranjak dari tempatnya kini ia berbalik dan menhampiri sungmin.

"Jangan pernah berfikiran kalau kyuhyun membencimu, ia hanya kurang peka saja." Donghae dapat melihat guratan kekecewaan dimata sungmin.

"Percayalah." Ucap donghae meyakinkan.

"Ne, aku harap juga begitu hae-ah. Gomawo" ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum.

'Manis'

Donghae yang melihat senyuman sungmin tak kuasa untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Seteleh itu baru donghae benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Donghae namja yang baik dan tampan." Monolog sungmin sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Donghae masih ingat betul bagaimana indahnya bibir M sungmin itu saat tersenyum.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Ia dapat merasakan doda sebelah kirinya berdetak begitu cepat.

'Lee Donghae kau sedang jatuh cinta ternyata' donghae membatin.

.

.

.

S

E

L

F

.

.

.

Dari kehari kini donghae semakin melakukan pendekatan dengan sungmin.

Seperti saat ini ia mengantar sungmin pulang ke rumah.

"Gomawo hae-ah kau sudah mau mengantarku." Ucap sungmin.

"Cheonmaneyo min hyung"

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu hae?" tawar sungmin kepada donghae.

"Aniya, gomawo atas tawaranmu hyung."

"Baiklah, tapi kapan-kapan kau harus mampir ke rumahku ne?" Tanya sungmin memastikan.

"Ne, aku janji. Baiklah besok aku jemput ya?" tawar donghae.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia memang hobi tersenyum apalagi dengan orang baik seperti di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hyung." Pamit donghae kepada sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati"

Setelah itu donghae memasuki mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu pergi menjauhi rumah sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat donghae telah pergi pun langsung memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kalian tebak apa warna dinding kamar sungmin? Yes, that's right 'PINK'.

Lalu sungmin meletakkan tas dan ponselnya di ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan 'SKIP' wkwkwkkk~

'CKLEK'

Sebuah pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan seorang lee sungmin dengan versi berbeda.

Lihatlah dari bawah ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan atasan T-shirt berwarna putih polos. Mungkin terlihat sederhana tapi bisa kita bayangkan jika kombinasi itu di pakai Lee Sungmin pasti terlihat 'luar biasa'.

Dan lihatlah rambut yang biasanya 'SANGAT' rapi itu kini berubah menjadi acak-acakan.

OK ini puncaknya ia tidak menggunakan kacamata tebalnya.

'Oh, betapa mempesonanya sungmin saat ini.

'Drrt… drrt..'

Ponsel sungmin yang berada di atas ranjang kini bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

'Dari donghae?' pikir sungmin setelah melihat nama Lee Donghae tercetak di layar ponselnya.

From : Lee Donghae

To : Sungmin hyung

Subject : hyung aku di depan rumahmu, cepatlah keluar

'Mwo? Apa-apaan ini dia bercanda? Dia kan baru saja pulang dari sini?' Tanya sungmin dalam hati.

'Drrt… drrt..'

From : Lee Donghae

To : Sungmin hyung

Subject : Ayolah hyung… kakiku sudah pegal berdiri terus. -3-

'jadi dia serius?' oh ayolah Lee Sungmin kau telalu banyak bertanya. Sekarang keluarlah.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang sedang berdiri dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna coklat yang dipadukan dengan kemeja merah bermotif kotak-kotak siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae.

"Surprise_" ucapan donghae terpotong ketika melihat penampilan sungmin dari bawah hingga atas yang begitu berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

'Sangat manis dan.. cantik' pikir donghae.

"Ke..kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu hae?" Tanya sungmin yang melihat donghae hanya diam dan menatapnya. Sungguh ia sedikit risih di pandang lekat seperti itu.

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong donghae ketahuan melihat sungmin kini menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah… n..ne hyung?" Tanya donghae tergugup.

"Aisshh.. kau ini aneh sekali sudah lupakan. Oh iya ada perlu apa kau kesini lagi hae?" ucap sungmin yang memang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan donghae yang di bilang mendadak.

"Ya! Hyung, kau tak senang aku dating kesini?" Tanya donghae cemberut.

"Bu..bukan maksudku seperti itu hae-ah, aku hanya sedikit terkejut kau bisa dating kemari" ucap sungmin seadanya.

"Ini aku kemari mau menyampaikan ini" ujar donghae sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru.

"Apa ini?" Tanya sungmin pada donghae.

"Itu surat undangan ulang tahun dari kyuhyun. Dia.. mengundangmu hyung"

"Benarkah? Kau serius hae? Yeeiy! Aku senang sekali hae" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk surat undangan tersebut.

DONGHAE POV

Ku lihat kini sungmin hyung sangat senang dengan surat undangan dari kyuhyun. Jujur hatiku sedikit sakit melihatnya apa aku cemburu ?

Aku menyukaimu apa adanya hyung, dari pertama melihatmu aku sudah terjerat dengan matamu.

Dan setelah aku berkenalan denganmu aku semakin merasakan kalau aku menyukaimu hyung, haruskah aku pedam rasa ini?

DONGHAE POV END

"Err.. hyung kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne?" pamit donghae.

"Ne, hati-hati hae-ah" ucap sungmin memperingatkan.

"hyung.. kau sangat cantik tanpa menggunakan kacamata" ujar donghae sebelum meninggalkan sungmin dengan muka memerah.

Dan sungmin sendiri yakin kalau wajahnya sangat merah.

'Memalukan' pikir sungmin

TBC

Ma'af kalau masih banyak typo(s) yang bergentayangan.

Dan ma'af kalo ch ini gak ada kyumin momentnya fokus ke haemin dulu

Terima kasih atas saran-sarannya jujur itu sangat membangun.

Dan makasih juga atas reviewnya, sedikit kecewa karena jumlah views sama reviewnya berbeda jauh. Tapi gak apa-apa lah jadi seorang SIDER itu memang pilihan. Banyak yang gak punya akun aja bisa review tanpa log in…

Keep review and giving advice for me OK ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

BOY, I LOVE U

Cast : cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, dan kawan-kawannya

Gender : YAOI always

FF Asli bikinan sendiri

HAPPY READING ^^

CHAPTER 4

Pagi harinya donghae menjemput sungmin dirumahnya.

TING TONG~

CKLEK

"Hai hyung apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya donghae kepada sungmin.

"Ne, aku sudah siap hae." Ujar sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Oh sungguh beruntungnya Lee donghae mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Lee sungmin.

"K.. begitu kajja." Ajak donghae.

"Ne"

.

.

.

S

E

L

F

.

.

.

'Omona~ apa yang terjadi?'

'Mengapa mereka berangkat berdua?'

'Kenapa donghae oppa bisa bersama namja nerd itu?'

Suara-suara siswa itu terdengar ketika sepasang namja yang donghae dan sungmin berjalan beriringan yang menimbulkan decakan iri dari yeoja-yeoja yang melihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat bersama Victoria menolehkan kepalanyadan mendapati donghae dan sungmin yang berjalan bersama.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Oppa~ apa hubungan donghae oppa dengan namja itu?" Tanya Victoria dengan nada manja.

"Molla.. sudah biarkan saja" ucap kyuhyun cuek tapi jujur ia merasa tidak suka dengan kedekatan Haemin.

"Sepertinya donghae oppa menyukai namja nerd itu." Kata Victoria .

Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala kyuhyun. Tapi ia memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari ini datang juga.

Suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi sungmin, karena pasalnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun namja yang dispecialkan di hatinya.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan kado yang istimewa. Bahkan ia rela berkeliling mall hanya untuk kado tersebut.

.

.

.

Kini sebuah mobil mewah itu telah tiba di rumah kediaman keluarga Cho.

Dan pintu mobil itu terbuka menampilkan 2 sosok namja yang sangat mempesona.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki yang saling beriringan menapaki lantai mewah milik keluarga Cho.

'Wah serasinyaa..'

'Siapa namja manis yang bersama donghae oppa itu?'

'Aigoo~ kecantikanku tertandingi'

Decakan-decakan kagum itu kini menggema di rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun yang melihat para tamu undangannya menoleh kea rah lainpun ikut mulai mencari yang pusat perhatian para tamunya.

'DEG DEG DEG'

Sungguh kyuhyun baru mengalami perasaan yang seperti ini.

Bahkan ketika berpacaran dengan Victoriapun ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Wajar saja waktu itu Victoria dulu lah yang menyatakan perasaannya pada kyuhyun.

Kini ia melihat sosok Lee donghae berjalan bersama seorang namja yang bertubuh mungil nan manis bahkan terlihat sangat cantik meski mengenakan tuxedo itu melangkah menuju ke arahnya.

_FLASHBACK_

_Saat ini donghae sudah ada di rumah sungmin._

"_hyung ayo ikut aku." Ucap donghae sambil menggandeng tangan mulus milik sungmin._

"_Kita mau kemana hae?" Tanya sungmin yang merasa kaget dengan ulah donghae._

"_Pokoknya ikut saja, jangan menolak arra?"_

"_Ne ne.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Donghae dan sungmin kini sudah berada di sebuah butik khusus para laki-laki._

"_Buat apa kita kesini hae?" Tanya sungmin heran._

"_Tentu saja mencari baju yang cocok untuk di kenakan nanti malam." Jawab donghae enteng. Sungmin hanya diam karena ia juga berharap bisa berpenampilan yang terbaik nanti malam._

_Setelah memilih baju yang cocok mereka kini menuju ke salon._

"_Hae kenapa kita ke sini segala? Kita kan bukan yeoja" ucap sungmin dengan polosnya._

"_Memangnya hanya yeoja saja yang ke salon hyung? Namja juga berhak ke salon." Jawab donghae._

'_jadi namja bisa ke salon juga?' Tanya sungmin dalam hati._

_Sungmin hanya bisa menatap donghae yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan seorang hairstylist._

"_Pokoknya kau harus bisa merubahnya 180 derajat" ucap donghae pada seorang hairstylist._

"_Ok, serahkan semua padaku" jawaban mantap dari seorang hairstylist._

_._

_._

_. _

_Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya sungmin muncul dalam penampilan yang berbeda._

_Tak ada lagi kacamata tebal, kini telah di gantikan dengan sepasang soflens yang serupa dengan warna mata sungmin yang asli._

_Rambut yang dulu di sisir rapi kini telah berubah total._

_Saat donghae tengah menunggu diluar ia terperangah dengan kemunculan sungmin._

_Tepat seperti yang ia pikirkan._

'_Manis sekali' ucap donghae membatin._

"_Hae, ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Aigoo~ manisnya" ucap donghae langsung._

_Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya._

"_Gomawo hae" ucap sungmin._

"_eum.. baiklah jja kita berangkat" ujar donghae sambil menyembunyikan degub jantungnya._

"_Ne"_

_FLASHBACK END_

.

.

Darah yang mengalir begitu cepat, jantung yang berdegub kencang. Itulah yang kyuhyun rasakan sekarang.

'Apa aku jatuh cinta?' ucap kyuhyun membatin.

'Ah tidak.. tidak mungkin. Aku ini normal!' bantah kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun masih berperang batin ternyata.

"bukannya itu namja nerd itu ya?" ucapan Victoria membangunkan kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

'benarkah itu sungmin? Tapi kenapa ia berubah'

"Kyuhyun-ssi Selamat ulang tahun ya" ujar sungmin tulus sambil menyodorkan sebuah kado kepada kyuhyun.

"Kau namja nerd itukan?" ujcap Victoria pedas.

"n..ne.. aku Lee sungmin." Jawab sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Terima kasih kadonya." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya meski itu hanya kalimat sederhana yang bahkan bernada datar sekalipun.

"Hey cho! Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga sifat evilmu itu bisa hilang." Ucap donghae kepada kyuhyun, seraya mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung akibat ulah Victoria.

"Kyu ini sungmin dia.. namja yang kusukai" ucap donghae gamblang.

Sungmin hanya diam saat donghae mengaku menyukainya, dia tidak habis pikir kalau donghae akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Jadi benar kau menyukainya hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun dingin.

"Ne, itu benar" ujar donghae mantap.

"Ku pikir kau masih normal hyung tapi ternyata aku salah" lanjut kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ketahui tentang ke'normalan'?" Tanya donghae kepada kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja menyukai yeoja seperti ini." ucap kyuhyun dan langsung di sambung dengan adegan kyuhyun mencium bibir Victoria.

Sungmin yang melihat adegan itu merasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Ia tahu kalau kyuhyun normal tapi tidak seharusnya juga ia menunjukkan adegan itu secara gamblang di depan matanya.

"Ahh.. Eunghh~" desahan Victoria kini terdengar di pendengaran sungmin.

Sudah cukup ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Airmata yang ia tahan dari tadi sudah hamper lolos dari mata foxynya.

Dengan segera ia meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap punggung sungmin yang mulai menjauh.

Dengan segera kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Victoria.

"Kau keterlaluan kyu" ucap donghae sambil meninggalkan kyuhyun dan mulai mengejar sungmin.

Ia tahu kalau sungmin menyukai kyuhyun. Tapi ia berharap masih ada sedikit tempat untuknya di hati sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat donghae mengejar sungmin. Ia juga tahu kalau sungmin itu menyukainya. Ia dapat melihat dari sikap sungmin kepadanya, dan ia juga sering mendapati sungmin melihatnya secara diam-diam.

Tapi ia tidak mau peduli karena 'menurutnya' ia masih normal dan masih menyukai yeoja.

Perasaan bersalah mulai meyerangnya.

"Oppa kau kenapa?" Tanya Victoria heran.

"Ani" ucap kyuhyun singkat dan sekarang ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar sungmin.

"Oppa kau mau kemana?" Tanya Victoria saat melihat kyuhyun berlari.

Para tamu hanya saling berpandangan menandakan mereka bingung dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh malang#plakk

Setelah berlari ia mencari kesana kemari.

'Hosh hosh hosh'

Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa berlari itu mulai menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

'kemana mereka?' ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

'DEG'

Ia dapat melihat kini dua orang namja saling berpelukan. Dan orang itu adalah sungmin dan donghae.

'Bodoh, kenapa kau rela berlari hanya demi melihat adegan yang kurang mengenakkan seperti itu' gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Teima kasih atas reviewnya kemarin.^^

Ma'af untuk typo(s) yang buaaanyaaak banget itu.

Dan MIND TO REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

BOY, I LOVE U

Cast : cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, dan kawan-kawannya

Gender : YAOI always

FF Asli bikinan sendiri

HAPPY READING ^^

LAST CHAPTER

Keesokan harinya.

Langkah kaki jenjang itu dipercepat menuju ke kelas XI IPS 3. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae.

"BRAKK"

Suara pintu terbuka secara kasar dank eras.

Sungmin yang memang berangkat lebih pagi dan menempati kelasnya sendiri sambil melamun sangat terkejut dengan suara dobrakan pintu yang keras di kelasnya.

Dan ia melihat Donghae yang sedang berdiri tepat di pintu kelasnya.

"Hyung kenapa kau berangkat sebelum aku menjemputmu eoh?" Tanya Donghae kesal.

Sungmin yang melihat Donghae marah malah terkikik geli.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa hyung?" Tanya donghae tambah kesal.

"Buaahahaha… " tawa sungmin bertambah keras.

"Aishh.. awas kau hyung akan ku gelitiki kau sampai kau menangis." Ancam Donghae kepada Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Donghae berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"H.. hae a..aku kyaaa_" ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Donghae berlari mengejarnya.

"Ya! Jangan lari kau hyung." Ucap Donghae mengancam.

"A..andweee.." Teriak Sungmin.

Kini dapat kita lihat haemin yang sedang berlari-lari di kelas Sungmin.

'GREP'

"Tertangkap kau hyung." Ucap Donghae penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin membeku tatkala sepasang lengan kokoh milik Donghae memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin panik adalah saat jari-jari Donghae mulai bergerak menuju ke pinggang Sungmin dan mulai menggelitikinya.

"Haahahaaha… ahh.. hen.. .. hahaha.." ucap sungmin di sela-sela tertawanya.

"Tak akan ku lepaskan hyung." Ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai dan ia mulai meningkatkan intensitas gelitikannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Aahahaaha…ku.. ahaha.. ku..mohoon..haha.."

Dan itu membuat Donhae semakin menjadi untuk mengerjai hyung tercintanya itu.

Saat mereka sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka, sepasang mata hazel milik seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna coklat itu menangkap pemandangan yang mungkin bisa di katakana 'mesra' .

Dan ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan sendiri. Rasa sesak, sakit saat melihat namja yang dulunya nerd tapi sekarang telah berubah menjadi namja manis itu tertawa lepas bersama orang lain.

'Apa memang aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin?' pikirnya

"Eh.. Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Oh.. Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan pagimu?" Tanya Donghae basa-basi.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah berada di situ sejak tadi. Tapi dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menahan kesal. Atau mungkin 'cemburu'.

"Cih.. pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan hyung." Ucap kyuhyun pada Donghae

'Aishh.. aku mulai membenci keadaan yang seperti ini' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati.

"Eoh? Menangnya kenapa? Dia bukan siapa-siapamu dan lagi ini bukan urusanmu Cho!" ucap donghae santai.

Mendengar ucapan Donghae darah Kyuhyun mulai mendidih dan tangannya mulai terkepal.

"TENTU SAJA URUSANKU, LEE DONGHAE!" donghae hanya memandang Kyuhyun kaget. Bukan hanya Donghae, Sungmin juga sangat kaget Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu.

"M..ma..maksudmu apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Kyuhyun saja kaget bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah. ii itu .. ."

"Sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun mengaku saja kalau kau menyukai Sungmin kan?" desak Donghe kepada kyuhyun.

Ucapan Donghae sungguh mengenai tepat dihatinya.

Detak jantung yang tak terkendali kembali terasa.

Dan Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama dan lihatlah wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu. 'Kyeopta'

'Teeet.. teet'

Suara bel penanda bahwa jam pelajaran segera dimulai telah berbunyi.

Siswa-siswa pun mulai memasuki ruang kelas.

'Ah.. Syukurlah.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara bel pun ikut bersyukur.

Tapi tidak dengan Lee Donghae, ia sungguh mengutuk bel sialan itu.

Karena bel itu ia tak dapat membuat Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

'Sial' batin Donghae.

"Ingat Kyu, mungkin kau selamat kali ini tapi tidak untuk berikutnya." Ucap Donghae serius sebelum meninggalkan kelas XI IPS 3 dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah memasuki kelasnya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk heran saat melihat Donghae tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hae, kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada temannya itu.

"Heum?" donghae menolehkan kepalanya saat Eunhyuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Heh~ kau akan melihat si 'sok normal' itu akan mengakui ketidak normalannya sendiri."

Kata donghae sambil menyeringai.

Sungguh itu membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri.

'Ada yang aneh dengan bocah ini' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini HaeMinHyuk sudah berada di kantin sekolah sambil menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan sejak tadi.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kedekatan HaeMin melalui ekor matanya.

"Oppa~ kau kenapa sih, dari tadi melirik kesana melulu." Ucap Victoria merajuk.

"Ah.. aniya." Ucap Kyuhyun bohong.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun terkepal saat melihat Donghae mulai menaruh lengannya di pundak milik Sungmin.

'Apa-apaan mereka itu, kenapa Sungmin hanya diam saja' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Donghae tahu kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Dan itu membuat Donghae semakin gencar memperlihatkan kedekatannya dengan Sungmin di depan mata Kyuhyun.

Donghae melihat noda di bibir sexy milik Sungmin.

Dan ia tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemburu.

Perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya ke bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat pergerakan Donghae mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan namja tampan itu.

Tapi Donghae masih bersikukuh mendekatkan jempolnya kearah bibir Sungmin.

Dan PAS.

Jempol Donghae sudah berada tepat di atas bibir kenyal milik Sungmin.

Dan dapat ia rasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Sungmin. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan jempolnya untuk membersihkan noda di bibir indah milik Sungmin.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil hyung," Ucap Donghae setelah menarik tangannya kembali dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi ia tidak merasakan dadanya berdetak cepat saat ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

'BRAKK'

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dari meja Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

Victoria yang berada di depan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kaget.

"Oppa ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Victoria manja sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan mendapat tepisan kasar dari pemiliknya.

Lalu dengan segera ia meninggalkan Victoria dan berjalan kearah meja HaeMinHyuk.

'It's show time' ucap Donghae dalam hati saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya.

'BUGH'

"Beraninya kau menyentuh SungminKU!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah memukul rahang Donghae.

Donghae yang sempat terhuyung itu mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan..

'BUGH'

Ia membalas memukul pipi Kyuhyun.

Dua namja tampan yang saling adu jotos itu kini menjadi tontonan seru bagi para pengunjung yang melihatnya.

Sungmin yang melihat dua orang yang mereka sayangi itu berkelahi sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"SUDAH CUKUP, HENTIKAN!" suara Sungmin menghentikan dua namja yang sedang bernafsu untuk memukul lawannya itu.

"Sungmin/Hyung" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian itu seperti anak kecil, kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin kepada keduanya.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun saling melepaskan cengkeraman masing-masing.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau memukul Donghae? Dan apa yang maksud dengan SungminMU?" Tanya Sungmin marah.

"Ma..af, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak bermaksud seperti itu'? jelas-jelas kau menghampirinya dan memukulnya, apa kau sadar itu CHO KYUHYUN-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin memburu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA JIKA DIA TIDAK MENYENTUHMU LEE SUNGMIN!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Memang kenapa kalau Donghae menyentuhku? Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungguh Kyuhyun belum siap mengatakannya sekarang.

"Tak bisa menjawab, eoh?" ucap Sungmin kecewa.

Donghae yang melihat pertengkaran KyuMin hanya diam sambil tersenyum dalam hati(?)

Ia sungguh menantikan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya.

Kalian bertanya kenapa kelihatannya Donghae terlihat memancing Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin?

_FLASHBACK_

_Saat ini sungmin sudah berada di taman milik keluarga Cho._

_Donghae yang mengikuti dari belakang melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar._

"_Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun, hiks..? Wae hiks..?" monolog Sungmin sambil terisak._

_Donghae yang meilhat itu tidak sabar untuk tidak merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya._

'_GREP'_

"_Hae?"_

"_Ne, ini aku hyung"_

"_Hikss.. hikss.. kenapa dia begitu membenciku hae.?_

_Donghae tahu siapa yang Sungmin maksud, dia hanya memilih diam saat ini dan ia berjanji dalam hati_

'_Aku akan membuat si Cho sialan itu mengakui perasaannya padamu hyung, aku janji itu meski aku tahu akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku' ucapnya dalam hati._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU LEE SUNGMIN." Ucap kyuhyun lantang di depan Victoria maupun para pengunjung kantin.

'Akhirnya' Ucap Donghae dalam hati

".."

"Sungmin?"

'GREP'

Dengan segera Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang siap dengan pelukan Sungmin sempat terhuyung tadi.

"Aku juga Kyu.."

Dan ia tersenyum mendengar suara Sungmin lalu mulai membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Victoria yang melihat itu mulai menangis dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

'Semoga kau bahagia hyung' ucap Donghae meninggalkan pasangan baru itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku suka melukaimu Sungmin-ah" ucap kyuhyun tulus.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap mata indah milik Kyuhyun.

Deru nafas mereka memburu seiring menipisnya jarak antara mereka.

Atas kemauan masing-masing dan terjadilah.

Chu~

Bibir tebal nan sexy itu menempel sempurna di bibir pulm milik Sungmin.

Hanya sekedar menempel tak lebih, dan mereka dapat merasakan detak jantung yang sangat keras dari masing-masing pasangan.

"Kyu, saranghae?"

"Hem.. nado saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

END

Kyaaa… selesai akhirnyaaa..

maaf jika terlalu banyaaaak typo(s)

Maaf karena tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa saja yang mereiew saya. makasih buat supportnya dan sarannya.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian, dan JOYers yang mereview, memFOLLOW, maupun memFAV kan FF abal milik saya.

Sign

#bow

.


End file.
